Écorchés Vifs
by AnaHope
Summary: [UA ] " Stiles, tu me promets de ne jamais laisser tomber et de toujours te battre pour nous deux ? " [...] " Je te promet que si cela venait à arriver je ferais de mon mieux, mais tu ne peux pas me demander plus".


Ecorchés vifs.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur la rive du lac qui les avaient vu grandir.  
Tête contre tête, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre l'un l'autre.  
Un regard avait toujours suffit. On leurs avaient dit que part leu gémellité, un lien unique et incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels les unissait.

_" Stiles, tu me promets de ne jamais laisser tomber et de toujours te battre pour nous deux ? " lui demande Scott, son jumeau.

_"De quoi me parle-tu Scottie ? Pourquoi je me battrais pour nous deux ? On est ensemble" lui répondit le jeune brun aux tâches de rousseurs.

_" Stiles, s'il te plait, ne cherche pas à comprendre et répond moi, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tu pourras continuer à vivre, tu sais, pour nous deux ? " 

_" Mais ta question est complètement débile !" s'exclama Stiles tout en s'asseyant en tailleur. Son frère suivit son exemple avant de lui répondre.

_"Stiles, je te pose une question importante , s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, est ce que tu peux me promettre de continuer à vivre comme si j'étais près de toi, de continuer d'avancer mais surtout de ne jamais m'oublier ? "

_" Scott, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur !"

_" Stiles, s'il te plait..." murmura le jeune basané tout en attrapant la main de son frère.

Le dénommé Stiles pris une grande inspiration en comprenant qu'il était importan qu'il réponde.

_" Et toi Scott, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, est ce que tu pourrais faire ce que tu me demandes ? Tu pourrais continuer de vivre ta vie sans moi ? "

Après un temps de réflexion -qui pourrait être considéré comme infiniment cours pour Scott-, il répondit.

"_ Je ferais ce que je peux, maintenant c'est à toi de me promettre la même chose. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu dois continuer de vivre ta vie pour nous deux. Promets le moi Stiles ! J'ai besoin que tu me le promettes !"

Cette phrase dite sur un ton tellement emplit de mélancolie fit apparaître une boulle au ventre de Stiles. Mais, en comprenant que Scott avait vraiment besoin d'une réponse, il répondit ce que celui-ci voulait entendre:

"_ Je te promets que si cela venait à arriver je ferais de mon mieux, j'essaierais, mais tu ne peux me demander plus" 

Le sourire de Scott à ce moment là ainsi que le fait qu'il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer aussi fort que possible déclencha chez lui un sentiment d'urgence et il sentit sa poitrine ce resserrer sous l'angoisse . Le sourire de Scott étant d'une tendresse infini envers lui. Puis, soudainement, tout ce mis à trembler , comme s'il été secoué et juste avant de se réveiller en sursaut il entendit un mot, et un seul:

 _"Essaye"_

Lorsque Stiles repris pied dans la réalité, ce fut pour voir que son père était penché au dessus de lui et que celui-ci avait sa main sur son épaule, le secouant pour le réveiller.

_"Papa" demanda t-il.

_" Stiles, mon garçon, tu dois te lever" lui répondit le Shérif, dont le visage, à ce moment précis paraissait plus vieux.

_" Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demande Stiles, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_" C'est Scott, on vient de nous appeler" Le shérif marque une pause et la douleur dans sa voix était perceptible. " Il a...il a eu un accident... il est rapatrié au pays par avion , il sera là dans quelques heures"

Lorsqu'il entendu la nouvelle, Stiles se releva directement, affolé et complètement déboussolé.

_"Co..Comment il va " ? demanda t-il tout en déglutissant avec difficulté

_" Stiles...il..." murmura son père.

Stiles se pétrifia sur place, pas ça, TOUT, mais pas ça se répéta t-il tout en se laissant tombé assis, sur son lit

_"Non, tu mens, il va bien et il rentre à la maison la semaine prochaine, tu mens"

Le shérif soupira doucement et s'approcha de son plus jeune fils pour essayer de le prendre dans ses bras mais Stiles l'en empêchait.

_"Stiles, écoute moi mon garçon s'il te plait"

Le shérif, ne supportant plus de voir son fils répéter sans cesse " tu mens, tu mens, tu mens" tout en commençant à se balancer sur lui même, s'accroupit en face de lui avant d'attraper ses épaules tout en essayant de capter son regard.

_"Stiles, tu dois m'écouter maintenant" commença le shérif dés qu'il réussit à capter l'attention de son fils sur lui. " Il y a eu une attaque, Scott n'a pas survécu, son lieutenant reviens avec lui, Stiles..." la fin de sa phrase fut perdu entre ces sanglots. 

_"Pas lui papa, tout le monde mais pas lui, pas lui...pas lui"

Après cette phrase il se remit à se balancer sur lui même tout en se répétant ces mots sans cesse.  
Sa mère ainsi que son petit frère rentra dans la chambre et se joignit au câlin, tous pleuraient la perte d'un être cher, et, tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était les mots d'un jeune homme qui venait de perdre son frère, répété, comme un mantra, comme pour essayer de se convaincre que tout ça était un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller.

 _" Pas lui, pas lui, pas lui"_

Liam ré- ajusta sa cravate puis prit la direction de la chambre de Stiles. Il trouva celui-ci assis sur son lit avec, à la main, une photo.  
L'état psychologique de Stiles inquiétait tout le monde.  
Depuis l'annonce, celui-ci ne faisait plus rien. Il dormait dans le lit de son frère et refusait de le quitter, alors le retrouver dans sa propre chambre l'étonna. Même si ce qui restait le plus inquiétant était le regard que Stiles avait depuis CE jour. Un regard vide, sans expression. Tout le monde le comprenait mais personne n'arrivait à combler sa peine, ni à l'atteindre. Lydia la meilleure amie des jumeaux était venu pour l'épauler mais il avait refusé de la voir.

La seule personne qu'il acceptait auprès de lui était Allison, la petite amie de Scott depuis le lycée, soit 7 ans. Ils s'étaient rencontré lorsqu'ils étaient en deuxième année et ne s'était jamais quitté. Ils devaient emménager ensemble au retour de Scott. Pour le moment elle vivait dans un appartement avec Lydia près de l'Université de San Francisco où elle étudiait le français. Stiles était également dans cette université mais lui étudiait les sciences du langage, il voulait devenir instituteur. Il vivait donc dans l'appartement face à celui d'Allison qu'il partageait avec Isaac, le meilleur ami de Scott et Jackson son meilleur ami à lui, qui était également l'ex petit ami de Lydia.

La seule personne à même d'apporter du réconfort à l'exception de Scott pour Stiles était Derek. Mais Derek n'était pas là.

Il n'y a jamais eu de problème entre Stiles et Allison, en effet celle-ci comprenait parfaitement la relation qui unissait les jumeaux et elle savait que parfois ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tout les deux. Allison et lui dormaient donc ensemble depuis l'annonce. Liam avait l'intime conviction que cela les aidaient. Ils étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes pour Scott.

Liam finit par sortir de ses pensées pour rejoindre Stiles, et il s'assit près de lui. Sans un mot.  
Dans sa main, Stiles tenait une photographie les représentant tout les trois, enfin d'une certaine manière. On voyait Stiles et Scott âgés de 5 ans qui entourait Mélissa, leur mère. Celle-ci arborait un ventre très rond et les garçons était penché sur celui-ci, comme si ils essayaient d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Liam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère et tout deux restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.  
Plusieurs dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que Liam ne décide à se lever, puis a tendre la main vers Stiles. 

_"Ils nous attendent, on doit y aller"

Stiles releva le visage vers lui, avant d'acquiescer la tête doucement et de se lever. Il déposa la photo sur son lit puis suivit son frère. 

Aujourd'hui, il enterrait son double, sa moitié, son frère jumeau.

L'église était pleine. Scott avait connu beaucoup de monde et tout le monde l'aimait. Il y avait la famille bien sur, d'anciens camarades de classe, ses amis et aussi -et surtout - ses frères d'armes qui, après l'attaque qui avait coûté la vie de Scott et blessé d'autre soldats avaient pu rentrer plus tôt et avaient directement décidé d'aller lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Stiles était assis au premier rang, entre Liam et Derek, arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, celui ci avait posé son bras autour de ses épaules et le maintenait fortement contre lui.  
A côté de Liam se tenait Allison, qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, Liam avait posé la main sur la sienne, par ce simple geste ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre, comme un ancrage.  
Après eux suivait Isaac, le meilleur ami d'Allison et Scott. Leurs amis étaient derrière eux. Ses parents étaient assis auprès de Derek, qui était considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille.

Il y avait tout d'abord Lydia, la meilleure amie de Stiles et amie de Scott. Puis Jackson, meilleur ami de Stiles et coéquipier de Lacrosse de Scott. Suivait ensuite Erica et Boyd, le couple infernal amis avec les jumeaux depuis la première années de lycée.

Etait également présent Kira, Malia, Ethan et Aiden, des jumeaux très amis avec Stiles et Scott, devenu ami grâce au lien unique que chacun vivait au quotidien. Ils comprenaient mieux que quiconque l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Stiles, et ils se sont fait la promesse de l'aider et d'être la pour le soutenir aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin.

Certains de leurs anciens professeur avait également fait le déplacement. Notamment le Coach Bobby Finstock qui avait été leur coach de Lacrosse ainsi que leur professeur d'économie au lycée. Celui-ci avait toujours adoré les jumeaux, même si ceux-ci étaient infernaux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Stiles gardait obstinément la tête baissée, il redoutait par dessus tout de rencontrer les regards de pitié des personnes qui l'entourait.

Lorsque le pasteur commença son hommage envers Scott, Stiles se sentit faible et abattu, il était entrain d'enterrer son frère, sa moitié, son double, son tout, sa personne. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que désormais il allait devoir affronter la longue route qu'était la vie tout seul.

Puis le pasteur déclara que Stiles avait un dernier hommage à rendre à son frère. Pourtant la veille il avait prévenu ses parents qu'ils n'auraient pas la force de parler. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se lever pour aller dire Adieu à la personne la plus importante de toute sa vie.  
Il resta donc la tête baissée. Attendant que quelqu'un, l'un de ses parents surement, dise au pasteur qu'il ne voulait plus le faire. Puis il senti un mouvement à sa gauche.  
Liam s'était levé.

Un silence accompagna ses pas vers l'autel. Une fois devant le pupitre, il leva la tête et vit que tout le monde le fixait. Son cœur se serra, son père tenait la main de sa mère, comme un pilier essayant de la soutenir, on pouvait voir qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas craquer même si cela était pratiquement impossible. Ses yeux étaient empli de larmes. Sa mère à ses côtés, le regardait d'un tendre regard, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'arrêter de pleurer.

Liam prit une profonde inspiration puis se lança:

"_ Bonjour à tous, hum...je voulais vous remercier pour être venu dire au revoir à l'un de mes grand frère, l'un de mes héros depuis toujours".

A la fin de sa phrase, sa voix se brisa. Il essaya de se reprendre en respirant profondément, il avait beaucoup de chose et ne voulait pas s'arrêter en court de route.

"_ Scott est...était une personne incroyable. Et j'aurais des millions de choses à vous dire à son propos mais hier, je suis aller dans la chambre de Scott et je sais qu'il m'aurait tué pour cela mais j'au fouillé ses affaires, et j'ai trouvé cette lettre dans sa table de nuit, dessus, il est écrit" A n'ouvrir que lorsque le moment sera venu. Et je pense que c'est le bon moment."  
Tout en parlant, Liam leva son visage vers le ciel comme pour s'excuser envers Scott puis sorti un papier de sa poche et tourna le regard vers son frère.

Stiles releva la tête et fixa son petit frère.

"_ Je vous promet que je n'ai rien inventé et que Scott commence cette lettre de cette manière:

Liam,  
Je t'adresse cette lettre car je sais que tu seras le plus à même de faire ce qu'il faut avec celle-ci. En temps normal je t'aurais tué pour avoir osé fouiller dans ma table de nuit, mais ne t'en fait pas, je te pardonne.  
Si tu lis cette lettre, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais cela voudra dire qu'il met arriver quelque chose. Je le sais car sans cela, tu n'aurais jamais osé ouvrir ma table de nuit. Et maintenant tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai pris la peine d'écrire une lettre en prévision d'une catastrophe alors je vais t'expliquer. Tu te souviens l'année dernière, lorsque j'ai été déployé en Irak ? L'un des soldats qui était avec moi, Benjamin, est tombé sur une mine et il est mort. Sa famille était dévastée de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir et avec les gars ont a décidé qu'il était hors de question que nos familles subisse la même chose et les mêmes incertitudes. Alors nous avons décidé, chacun, d'écrire une lettre à nos proches et de cacher ou ranger quelque part ou vous l'a retrouverait lorsque vous rangeriez nos affaires ou autre. Du coup chaque membres de mon bataillons à fait la même chose.  
Après t'avoir expliquer ceci, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de commencer à faire mes adieux.  
Je vais commencer par toi, mon petit frère, mon bébé. Et oui tu es et restera toujours le bébé de la famille. Avec on a du te ressortir cette histoire un million de fois mais lorsque papa et maman nous ont annoncé qu'on aller avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, on avait 5 cinq et cela faisait un moment qu'on voulait avoir un autre enfant avec qui jouer et lorsque Maman nous a dit que tu étais dans son ventre, Stiles s'est tourné vers elle avec les yeux pleins d'espoir et lui a demander avec toute son innocence " tu vas avoir un vrai bébé ? un vrai de vrai ?" Papa et maman ont bien rit ce jour là. Tu étais tellement mignon, et tu es resté notre petit frère que l'on voulait protéger contre le monde entier, et je suis absolument certain que maintenant que je ne suis plus là, Stiles va devenir pire, mais s'il te plait, ne lui en veut pas. Vous n'êtes plus que tout les deux et vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre.  
Tu dois prendre soin de toi petit frère et tout faire pour réaliser tes rêves ! "

Sur la fin, la voix de Liam se brisa, il prit une inspiration, essuya ses larmes et repris sa lecture:

"_Ensuite viennent maman et papa, Messieurs John William Stilinski et Madame Mélissa Elisabeth McCall-Stilinski. Vous avez été des parents incroyables et je suis vraiment et incroyablement fière d'être l'un de vos fils.  
Papa, je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir car c'est toi qui m'a mis sur la voie de l'armée, en tant qu'ancien marine, l'armée à toujours eu une place importante pour notre famille. C'est sur le front que tu as rencontré maman, qui été alors infirmière. Notre histoire familiale et donc liée de très près à l'armée.  
Je ne regrette pas mon choix. L'armée à été le meilleur choix d'avenir que j'ai pu faire et je connaissais les risques lorsque j'ai été envoyé en Afghanistan. Je serais toujours fière de protéger mon pays et de protéger ma famille à travers lui. Prenez soin de vous, et ne vous en voulez pas. Je continuerai à vous donnez des cheveux blanc à travers Stiles.

Allison, mon doux amour, Je sui désolé de te causer autant de peine. Je sais que tu n'étais pas pour mon entrée dans l'armée, mais que connaissant mon envie profonde de rejoindre les forces armées tu t'es pliée à mon choix et que tu as pris sur toi pour me laisser réaliser ce rêve. N'oublie jamais que tu es la femme de ma vie et que tu resteras à jamais mon seul et unique amour. Je veux que tu saches que je comptais te demander de m'épouser. J'ai fait ma demande à ton père hier et il a accepté de m'accorder ta main à condition que tu sois d'accord pour t'unir à moi pour le reste de ta vie. Même si cela ne se fera pas je veux que tu essaies de te reconstruire et de finir ta vie auprès d'un homme qui t'aimeras au moins autant que je t'ai aimé. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Mais s'il te plait, n'oublie jamais l'amour qui nous a unit.

Isaac, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je t'en tiendrai pour responsable.  
A mes amis, merci de m'avoir soutenu dans mes choix et merci d'avoir été la pour moi. J'aimerai vous demander d'entourer ma famille, ils vont avoir besoin de vous."

Liam s'arrête et leva la tête afin de pouvoir ancrer son regard dans celui de son frère

"_Pour finir, j'aimerais parler de la personne avec laquelle ma vie à commencer. Mon Stiles, mon roque, mon double, mon miroir, ma personne.

Cet être incroyable est mon jumeau, j'ai passé toute ma vie avec lui, et ce mec est extraordinaire. Je me souviendrai toujours de ton sourire espiègle qui annonce que tu vas faire une bêtise, et ta moue boudeuse lorsque tu n'as pas ce que tu veux. Tu as été le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, et je compte sur Jackson pour continuer mon rôle auprès de toi, je sais que cela ne sera jamais pareil mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour prendre soin de toi.  
Je me suis souvent demander comment sera ma vie si tu n'avais pas été là, et je sais que je n'aurais tout simplement pas pu la vivre, je sais alors ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Je ne peux te demander de ne pas être triste et de vouloir me rejoindre car je ressentirai exactement la même chose. Mais j'aimerai que tu continue à vivre pour nous deux. Lorsque tu te verras dans un miroir, tu pourras m'y voir. Nous ne sommes pas des jumeaux aussi semblable qu'Ethan et Aiden, les jumeaux maléfiques- je vous aimes les gars- mais nous savons autant l'un que l'autre à quel point nous sommes identiques.  
Je veux que tu te souviennes que tu étais toute ma vie et que sans toi, la mienne aurait été d'une banalité horrible. Je sais que je peux compter sur Derek pour veiller sur ta sécurité et ton bonheur. AH, Derek !  
Te souviens tu de ma réaction lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu avais ENFIN trouvé quelqu'un ? Et que celui-ci était un soldat ? J'ai promis de le tuer avant que tu puisses tomber amoureux de lui car je savais que cela serait une torture pour toi de savoir ton frère ET l'homme que tu aimes sur le front, et que ceux-ci pouvaient mourir et donc t'abandonner à n'importe quel moment. Mais bon ,Derek et moi appartenons à la même unité depuis 5 ans, j'aurais dû savoir en te le présentant qu'il serait l'homme parfait pour supporter ton caractère et ta manie de toujours parler même lorsqu'il n'y a rien de spécial à dire.  
Je sais aussi que tu sens comme écorchés vifs, comme si on venait de d'arracher violement un morceau de toi même. Je sais que tout ce à quoi tu penses est "Comment vais-je réussir à continuer de vivre sans lui ? Comment vivre seul, ce qu'on aurait dû vivre tout les deux" Je le sais car le jour où je me suis engagé dans l'armée, j'ai pensé à toutes ces questions et à comment j'aurais réagit si les rôles avaient été inversé. Et je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas les réponses à ces questions et que tu vas devoir continuer à vivre pour trouver les réponses.

Derek, je m'adresse à toi, si tu as le malheur de mourir, je te préviens, je te tue ! Tu es maintenant seul pour assurer la sécurité de mon frère, et il est ta seule et unique mission et priorité.  
Stiles, s'il te plait arrête de pleurer et pense à la seule et unique chose qui importe, toi qui avait l'habitude de me dire que tu m'aimais fort:

JE T'AIME PLUS FORT ENCORE !

Je compte sur vous tous, ici présent pour redonner le sourire à mes frères ainsi qu'à mes parents et à ma magnifique Allison.  
Je vous aime tous, et resterais dans les étoiles pour garder un œil sur vous.  
Qui sait, je serais peut être même l'une d'entre elles.

Votre fils, frère, ami, amour  
Qui vous aime

Scott"

La fin de la lecture de cette lettre fut suivit d'un calme et d'un silence qui cette fois ci fut reçut comme apaisant. Puis on entendit le bruit des sanglots mêlés qui s'élevaient dans l'église. 


End file.
